If I knew
by EmmaFreak
Summary: [One Shot]Ich habe dich früher gehasst, doch dann wurde aus Hass Freundschaft und anschließend etwas Mehr, doch dieses Mehr war nur etwas für dich, für mich war es etwas ganz Anderes, bis zum diesem Moment… R


_Hiya Guys_

Nun, da bin ich wieder und zwar mit einem One Shot, der eigentlich ein Geburtstagsgeschenk sein soll, aber irgendwie bin ich einfach nur zu spät... Es ist ein geschenk für aleks, meiner lieben (Internet) Freundin, die am 17.02 siebzehn jahre alt geworden ist. Mit diesem One Shot (der eigentlich irgendwie traurig sein soll), woltle ich ihr zeigen, wie gerne ich sie habe +wink+ Na ja, noch was zum OS.

Aaalso... dieser One Shot ist nicht mein bestes Werk - das gebe ich auch ehrlich zu. Manchmal kann es vorkommen, dass die Zeiten etwas durcheinander sind, aber bitte verzeiht mir, ich habe hierfür keine Beta gesucht, also... Kritik wird erwartet. Ich habe mich wirklich sehr bemüht, aber keiner kann perfet sein +grins+ Hmm... morgen habe ICH Geburtstag, also bitte möglich viel Lob, obwohl... ach egal, auf jedem fall R&R +wink+

Emma Freak (die jezt fast 13 Jahre alt ist)

__

**If I knew**

**Even if it's the last moment**

_If I knew it would be the last time I'd see you fall asleep, _

_I would tuck you in more tightly and "pray the Lord, your soul to keep."_

_If I knew it would be the last time I'd see you walk out the door, _

_I would give you a hug and kiss you, and call you back for more._

"_Sie war ein sehr wichtiger Mensch für uns gewesen und auch wenn wir Probleme hatten – sie war immer da, egal wie schlecht es ihr gerade ging."_

Die Worte hallen in meinen Ohren wie tausende nachhallende Gongs und auch wenn ich will, dass dies aufhört – es passiert einfach nicht. Seit nun zwei Minuten hat es angefangen, aber es kommt mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, doch warum es so ist – das kann ich mir auch nicht erklären. Es ist einfach nur unangenehm und tut höllisch weh.

Was soll ich tun? Das – was hier gerade geschieht, ist einfach schrecklich, ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich Abschied nehmen kann und ob ich das überhaupt tun soll, dies weiß ich auch nicht. Ich weiß überhaupt nichts mehr. Ich will auch nichts mehr. Nur in mein Zimmer gehen und an nichts denken. Alles vergessen und weiter leben. Ohne dich…

Ohne dich? Wenn es nur so leicht wäre, ohne dich zu leben, nicht an dich zu denken und dich überhaupt nicht zu vermissen. Ich weiß, dass ich das alles nicht kann. Ich kann einfach nicht ohne dich. Egal was ich gerade tat – immer wieder tauchte dein Gesicht vor meinen Augen auf und sagte zu mir: _„Warum hast du es getan?! Warum?! WARUM AUSGERECHNET ICH?!"_. Ich weiß – manche Leute würden mich nicht verstehen, aber wer musste es auch schon? Ich war an allem schuld. Ich war daran schuld, dass du jetzt nicht mehr da warst.

Ich habe dich früher gehasst, doch dann wurde aus Hass Freundschaft und anschließend etwas Mehr, doch dieses Mehr war nur etwas für dich, für mich war es etwas ganz Anderes, bis zum diesem Moment… Jetzt fühle ich das, was du gefühlt hast und ich weiß, dass ich es verdient habe, also will ich auch nicht, dass es jemand verschwinden lässt. Ich bin an allem schuld – genau so fühle ich mich auch.

„_Sie war immer ein guter Mensch gewesen, sie tat alles so, wie es richtig war und versuchte niemanden zu verletzten, doch anscheinend war es für sie selbst nicht gut gewesen."_

Ein guter Mensch… Ich habe einen guten Mensch, der niemandem etwas getan hatte, verletzt und zwar so, wie es immer diese kaltblütigen Mörder tun… Aber ich bin kein Mörder – doch irgendwie habe ich es geschafft, dass du dir die Pulsadern aufgeritzt hast, als du erfahren hast, was wirklich passierte… Ich wünschte, ich hätte dir so etwas nie angetan... Bitte glaub mir.

Ich weiß, ich habe dich nie wirklich geliebt, es war nur diese Dankbarkeit, aber nicht mehr, doch anscheinend hast du es zu ernst genommen, aber ich hätte wissen sollen, dass ich zu weit gegangen bin… Ich sollte früher aufhören, ich sollte eigentlich diese Wette überhaupt nicht eingehen, doch irgendetwas hat mich dazu gezwungen, ich weiß nicht, was es war, aber irgendetwas war dort…

„_Komm schon, du kriegst doch etwas, wenn du mir der Besserwisserin einmal schläfst…"_  
„_Glaubst du, ich gehe darauf ein?"_  
„_Klar, du kriegst von jedem von uns ein hundert Galleons, wenn du mit Granger eine Beziehung anfängst und mit ihr ein mal schläfst!"_  
„_Und wer wird die ganzen Geschenke kaufen?"_  
„_Wir."_  
„_Und die ganzen… äh, Wünsche und Gedichte?"_  
„_Wir, alles wir."_  
„_Hmm…"_

Ich weiß, es war dumm von mir und den anderen, aber es waren acht Leute und ich würde acht hundert Galleons kriegen, was wirklich nicht wenig war. Ich fühlte mich mies, sehr mies sogar, aber ich brauchte einfach dieses Geld. Auch wenn mein Vater, ach meine ganze Familie, reich ist, war es in dieser Zeit anders. Wir waren fast pleite, sodass acht hundert Galleons für mich Geld war. Ich musste da einfach mitmachen, auch wenn ich wusste, dass es falsch war, es war nicht nur der Ekel, sondern dieses Gefühl…

So fing es an. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wie und wann, aber ich muss gestehen – es war schwer, aber es hat sich gelohnt. Du wolltest mir am Anfang nicht glauben, aber nach einiger Zeit hast du es doch getan und ich war froh, dass es fast vorbei war. Ich stand sehr nah davor und wenn ich nur wüsste, wie wichtig es dir war, dann würde ich es nicht tun…

Und dann, ein paar Tage später habe ich es geschafft. Ich hatte dich überredet.

„_Meinst du, wir sollten es echt tun?"_  
„_Ja, mein Schatz. Ich dachte, wir sind schon so weit, oder?"_  
„_Ich weiß nicht… Sollten wir nicht vielleicht etwas warten? Ich meine, früher waren wir ja… Feinde-"_  
„_Ich weiß. Aber jetzt hat sich doch alles geändert, oder? Wir… wir lieben uns, oder?"_

Es tut weh. Ich sehe diese Szene vor meinen Augen, als ob es erst gestern war. Ich habe dich eigentlich _nie_ geliebt. Aber es tut weh. Wahrscheinlich tu ich es jetzt. Ich bin mir sogar sicher, dass ich es jetzt tue. Ja – ich liebe dich, _Hermione Granger_.

Nie konnte ich es aussprechen, sogar nicht in Gedanken, auch nicht, wenn ich schlief, ich konnte es einfach nicht. Aber es ist so. Und ich kann nichts dagegen tun, auch wenn ich es vielleicht so sehr möchte. Ich will dich vergessen, diese ganze Sache… diesen Schmerz… die Zeit umkehren und alles von neu anfangen, nur einfach so, nicht wegen Geld, sondern weil… weil ich dich so sehr brauche.

Ich weiß nicht, wie ich weiterleben soll. Soll ich überhaupt? Ich weiß es nicht. Wahrscheinlich werde ich in der nächsten Zeit nicht mehr ich bleiben, ich werde dich sehr vermissen, ich werde es sogar wahrscheinlich nicht mehr verkraften, ich werde vielleicht auch sterben… Ich… _ich werde bei dir sein._

„_Es fällt uns schwer, sich von dir zu verabschieden, du wirst uns sehr fehlen, Hermione Granger."_

Werde ich es schaffen? Werde ich es schaffen, ohne dich zu leben und sich nicht zu schämen? Würde ich dich jemals wieder sehen? Würde ich-?

„_Draco?"_

Deine Stimme.

Deine Lippen.

Deine Augen.

Dein Gesicht.

Du.

Hermione…

Bist du es? Bist du nicht tot? Ist es nur ein Traum? Was soll ich nur tun? Ich strecke meine Hand aus und du gehst auf mich zu…

„_Warum hast du es getan?", schreist du mich an und dein Blick ist zornig, sowohl auch traurig._  
„_Ich… ich liebe dich!", rufe ich verzweifelt, ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich tun soll._  
„_Du lügst!", rufst du schrill „Du Lügner! Du hast mich nur ausgenutzt, du, du bist ein Stück Mist, nichts mehr…! Du hast es nur wegen diesem verdammten Geld getan…! Du bist nur ein kaltherziger Slytherin, der Leute ausnutzt!"_  
„_Hermione, ich, ich liebe dich wirklich…! Es tut mir sehr leid… Ich… verzeih mir…"_  
„_Nein."_

Erneut strecke ich meine Hand aus und erneut gehst du auf mich zu, doch… du gehst durch mich hindurch und verschwindest… Für immer?

Wieso bist du weg? Wieso lässt du mich alleine? Wieso hast du dich überhaupt umgebracht?! All diese Fragen wirren durch meinen Kopf, aber ich kann keine von ihnen beantworten… Ich… ich will nicht.

Ich stehe auf. Viele Schüler drehen sich zu mir um, doch es ist mir egal. Ich will nur noch weg sein. Sehr weit von hier entfernt, dort, wo mich keiner findet. Wo ich alleine sein kann. Und wo ich _dich_ finden werde.

ooOOoo

Dolch. Sein Glanz blendet meine Augen, er ist scharf, doch nie wird etwas genau so wehtun, wie dieser Schmerz, dieser höllische Schmerz, wenn ich nur an dich denke. Und ich denke die ganze Zeit an dich, ich denke nur an dich und an nichts anderes, weil du einfach nicht weggehen willst, ich denke bald, sehr bald sogar werde ich es einfach nicht mehr ertragen können…

Ich weiß, was ich tun soll. Ich bin mir sogar _sicher_, dass es der richtige Weg für mich ist, auch wenn ich vermute, ich könnte es bereuen, doch wenn ich es tue, dann werde ich nichts mehr fühlen, denken und… ich werde befreit sein.

_Ich werde tot sein._

Nicht mal ein einziger Gedanke daran hinterlässt etwas Gutes, aber ich muss es einfach tun. Für dich, für mich und für die ganze Welt, ich weiß einfach, dass es für alle gut ausgehen wird. Und dann hört alles auf.

_Ich werde befreit sein._

Und ich werde bei dir sein. Mag sein, ich weiß nicht, wie es dort, in dieser anderen Welt, ist, aber ich hoffe, ich wünsche mir sogar, dass meine Vermutungen wahr sind. Erneut spüre ich einen stechenden Schmerz und weiß, dass es nun endlich Zeit ist, um es zu tun.

_Ich werde nicht mehr allein sein._

Ich richte den Dolch auf mich, atme tief ein und… spüre, wie er in meine Brust eindringt, wie Blut runter fließt und wie ich schreie… So laut, dass es wahrscheinlich die Schüler aus der Großen Halle hören, so laut dass alle verstehen, dass jemand schmerzhaft stirbt und so laut, dass… _ich spürte noch, wie ich auf den Boden fiel und dann wurde alles schwarz um mich. Für immer._

_**I gave you so much love, but you had to play with my affections**_

_**My heart was in your hands, but you had to play with all my feelings**_

_**You got your mack on, but now I'm gone**_

_**Cause I'd rather be all alone**_

_**Away from all these silly games**_


End file.
